El tercero entre nosotros
by pilarsolanogutierrez
Summary: Ella entró con sus vestidos mojados y su espalda a la puerta apoyó, mirandome me dijo llorando: Todo terminó. Pasarán solamente 8 meses y un tercero entre nosotros habrá, asi que piensa si de verdad lo quieres o me marcho ya.


Llovía en Hogwarts. Fred II Billius Weasley, amaba los días como hoy en el que el clima obligaba a las personas a permanecer encerradas, en antaño, significaba que el y sus merodeadores amigos podrían hacer y deshacer bromas por doquier, pero en estos momentos, significaba el ambiente romántico perfecto para disfrutar del amor que sentía por ella, Dominique Weasley.

¿Amor de primos? Pensarían muchos, pero si, amor de primos, un amor lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar con las barreras que la vida le pusiera, eso creía el. Por ahora, desde su lugar en la torre de astronomía, observaba el torrencial aguacero.

Ella entró con sus vestidos mojados  
Y su espalda a la puerta apoyó  
Y mirándome me dijo llorando  
Todo termino…

Escuchó ruidos, la puerta del aula se abria con gran afán y una rubia de ojos azules entraba precipitadamente con su cabellos revuelto, totalmente mojada y con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas las cuales se disimulaban con las gotas de agua pegadas en su cara.

La vio con extrañeza y un impulso lo obligo a querer acercarse a ella, de igual manera la amaba, y por eso, protejerla, asi sea de un resfrio era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, pero antes de que pudiese si quiera preguntar, ella, con su tono tajante le dijo: "Todo terminó…" dejándolo helado y tan blanco como un papel.

Pasa y siéntate que estas muy nerviosa  
Espera un poco te preparo un café  
Y mi mano se extendió generosa  
Y dije cálmate.

Reaccionar en ese momento era muy difícil, pero ver como la rubia se daba vuelta, dispuesta a irse lo llevo a la incesante necesidad de buscar una respuesta.

Quería protegerla de todo, si el era el problema, debía saber como dejar de serlo. No podía perderla, si ella faltase seria equivalente a la ausencia de aire, de luz, de color… La tomo de la mano, dispuesto a no dejarla ir con tanta facilidad, la guió hasta sentarla y la obligo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, noto en ellos algo diferente, una mezcla entre angustia, dudas, esperanza e intranquilidad, el brillo que caracterizaba sus ojos no estaba, no para él.

¿Que fue?,¿que pasó?  
¿Por qué esta situación?  
¿Hay acaso un intruso entre los dos?  
¿Es que acaso no crees en mi amor?  
Porque a donde tu vayas sabes que iré yo…

Pensar en la idea de que ella fuese de otro lo perturbó. No quería sentir celos sin razón, pero el aparente cambio en el rostro de Dominique lo dejaba demasiad confundido. No pudo evitar que su cara cambiara de expresiones a cada instante, ni tampoco caminar de un lado a otro por el salón, sus ideas lo mataban, y el silencio, arma de la ojiazul, únicamente era mas leña para avivar el fuego de la imaginación.

Y mientras tanto ella seguía callada  
Ocultándome quien sabe qué  
Hasta que con palabras pausadas dijo...  
"Somos tres…"

"Tiene otro, maldición" pensaba por enésima vez mientras recorria de nuevo la distancia entre ella y el balcón de la torre. Dominique únicamente se habia dedicado a respirar con esmero, se le notaba lo dificultoso que era el hecho de poder hablar, nunca imagino haberse encontrado en la situación en la que estaba, ver a Fred desesperado no era, justamente, lo que ella quería, pero aveces, las situaciones de la vida paralizan la mente.

Respiró con profundidad, levantó el rostro y pudo, por fin sostenerle la mirada, sin querer sus labios se entre abrieron pronunciando un fuerte pero pausado: "SOMOS TRES".

Pasarán solamente ocho meses  
Y un tercero entre nosotros habrá  
Así que piensa si de veras lo quieres  
O me marcho ya…

La cara de Fred se desencajó, una cosa era que el se la imaginara con otro y algo muy distinto era eso que el estaba escuchando, una declaración de culpabilidad.

Ya no era blanco, como en un principio, ahora su rostro era tan rojo como su cabello, lo raro era, que a pesar de creer tener un monton de cosas que decirle, justo en ese momento, estaba mudo, oportunidad que Dominique aprovecho para continuar su relato.

"Fred, somos tres ahora… estoy… EMBARAZADA"

Y la tonalidad roja se esfumo dándole paso de nuevo al blanco, que de ahora en adelante seria perpetuo.

¿Que fue?,¿ que pasó?  
No tiene discusión  
Bienvenido sea el tercero entre los dos  
Te haré mi esposa si tu quieres  
Porque a donde tu vayas sabes que iré yo.

Dominique agacho la cabeza, Fred seguía en una sola pieza después de la noticia. En su rostro no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, ni si quiera se movia de su lugar, al parecer la respuesta lo habia dejado bastante sorprendido.

"Termine contigo justamente por esto Fred, sé que no debemos, sé que es un error, pero es mio, ahora tengo un bebé y si bien no quiero nada de ti, era lógico y razonable que por lo menos hiciera hasta lo imposible por él." Le dijo Dominique en un tono muy seco, aun con la cabeza agachada.

Al levantar su mirada se sorprendio al ver a Fred arrodillado, con una sonrisa fijo mirando el techo.

La tomo del rostro por sorpresa, le sonrió y la besó "No dudes de mi amor ni por un minuto, Un hijo contigo sería lo mejor que me pasa en la vida". Y se besaron, dejando todo al fin con total claridad.


End file.
